


That's What Friends Are For

by ghostsintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsintheimpala/pseuds/ghostsintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet Castiel is a new student and Lawrence High, and Dean Winchester is determined to become friends with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a burst of inspiration and wrote this fluffy thing. Leave comments or kudos if you like it. You can find me on tumblr at hermionx.tumblr.com.

Dean sat down in his seat in his English class just as the bell rang. His teacher, Mrs. Harvelle, gave him a look of disapproval but didn’t say anything.

A boy with messy, dark hair was standing near the teacher’s desk, looking nervous. Dean made eye contact with him, and smiled. The boy gave a weak smile in return. This boy was rather attractive, with his pleasant facial features and the way he carried himself. Dean decided right then and there that he would try and make friends with him.

“Alright class, we have a new student,” Mrs. Harvelle, said, walking the boy with the dark hair to the front of the classroom. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Um, hi. My name’s Castiel Novak, and I’m 16. I transferred here from Michigan.” Castiel spoke very quietly. A couple people smiled at him, but most of the students weren’t paying much attention.

“Castiel, could you sit there in the second row next to Dean, please?” The teacher said, pointing to where Dean sat. The desk next to Dean was the only empty spot in the whole classroom. Castiel did as he was told, putting his backpack on the floor next to the desk and sitting down. 

“Hey Castiel, I’m Dean.”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, giving another small smile.

“So how do you like Kansas so far? I’ve lived here my whole life, so I don’t have much to compare it to.”

Castiel paused for a second before responding. It was then that Dean realized the astounding color of Cas’s eyes. They sparkled a bright blue, like a type of gem. “It’s much different from Michigan, but I suppose it’s nice. All of my friends are back in my hometown, thought.” He looked slightly sad when he said this.

“Well, Cas – can I call you Cas? – I can be your friend if you want.”

Cas smiled at this, a bigger smile than before. A genuine smile. “I would like that, Dean.”

Mrs. Harvelle started the lesson at that point, and the two boys had to stop talking. Dean kept sneaking glances at Cas for the rest of the period when Cas wasn’t looking, though. Little did he know, Cas was doing the same. 

***

At the end of English class, Cas got up to leave immediately. Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait.”

Cas turned around with a curious expression on his face.

“Hey, uh, did you want to sit at lunch with me? Considering we’re friends now and everything.”

Cas’s face lit up at this. “Of course I would, Dean.”

“Alright, awesome. Just follow me.” So Cas followed Dean through the numerous hallways of Lawrence High, and into the lunch room. Cas felt intimidated by some of the students, especially the ones who towered over him. Dean stopped at the third table they came to that was by the windows, and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Cas stood there awkwardly.

“C’mon buddy, sit down,” Dean said with a smile, pointing to the chair across from him. 

Cas hesitantly sat down, putting his bag on the chair next to him. 

“So,” Dean began. “How’s your first day been?”

“Alright. My classes are easy enough, and I made a new friend,” Cas said with a shy smile, unable to meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean was mesmerized for a second by how elegantly Cas was put together. It was almost as if he glowed, like an angel. Dean shook that thought out of his mind and replied to Cas.

“Hey, let me see your schedule. I wanna see if we have any more classes together.”

Cas handed Dean his schedule and he scanned it with his eyes. “Oh, awesome, we have chemistry and history together! So, the rest of our classes after this. Oh, look, here comes my friend Charlie. She sits here, too.”

Cas looked behind Dean and saw a redhead girl wearing a Star Trek shirt walking towards their table, and carrying a tray.

“Hey Dean! Who’s this, your boyfriend?” Charlie said with a wink, lightly smiling at Cas and sitting next to Dean.

Dean blushed at that remark. “N-no. This is Cas. He’s my friend from English class. He just moved here from Michigan.”

Charlie stuck out her hand for Cas to shake, and he did so much less enthusiastically than she did.

“Hi, I’m Charlie.”

“I’m Cas. Nice to meet you.”

Dean laughed at this, but not in a mean way. “You don’t have to be so formal, dude. We’re all friends, here.”

Cas blushed and looked down. 

“Excuse Dean, he’s rude sometimes,” Charlie said.

“I am not!” Dean said.

“Whateeever you say, loser.” 

“So, are you two together, or…?” Cas said.

Dean and Charlie started laughing. Hard. Cas almost felt hurt, until they explained.

“I-I’m,” Charlie gasped through her laughter. “I’m gay. Dean and I are best friends, though. We have been since we were about 3.”

Cas felt a wave a relief, but he wasn’t sure why. He thought for a second that he might possibly have feelings for Dean, but quickly dismissed it.

The three teenagers talked for the rest of the lunch period, and Cas realized that he really liked Dean and Charlie. Especially Dean. At one point, Cas found himself staring into Dean’s eyes while Dean talked. His eyes were a gorgeous green, and they had a shine to them, especially when he talked about something that made him happy. At the end of the period, with five minutes left, Charlie left to go talk to her friend Jo.

“So how do you like Charlie?” Dean asked.

“She’s a bit enthusiastic, but she’s lovely all the same.”

“Yeah, she really is. Hey, um, do you wanna come over to my house after school? My little brother Sam and I were planning on doing something, since it’s Friday. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined.”

“I would love that, Dean,” Cas said, with a bigger smile than he’d smiled all day. Dean smiled back, his eyes twinkling, as the bell rang.


End file.
